thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Baxter
Cory Baxter is Tanya & Victor's son and Raven's little brother. Background Cory is Raven's younger brother. He and Raven often argue, but in the long run, they care deeply for each other. Even as he gets older, he claims that playing pranks on Raven is one of his guilty pleasures. Cory has two best friends, William and Larry. Together, the 3 boys form the band "Cory and the Boys", with Cory as the drummer and lead singer, while Larry is the guitarist. William starts out playing the clarinet, and then plays the keyboard. The band has one song: "Feelin' the Love". Cory is also shown to be an aspiring businessman/entrepreneur; thus, he is shown to be obsessed with money. Often, he creates "get-rich-quick" schemes behind his parents' backs, in which he always gets into trouble. Cory also has a close relationship with his pet rat, Lionel. In the first season, when he was younger, he was shown to have had an obsessive crush on Chelsea. As the series progressed, he grew out of his crush and began to think of Chelsea as dumb and annoying - very unlike his old self. Regardless, he is still nice to her. His catchphrase is "Cha-Ching". Trivia *He is portrayed by Kyle Massey. *Cory is the only main character besides Raven who is present for all episodes. Notes *Cory goes on to become the main character in the spin-off series, Cory In The House Gallery More images of can be found at /Gallery/ Pelecanus occidentalis and fishing hook 2.png CoryinTheHouseWiki.jpg Cory.jpg Corybaxter.jpg 45 1295125446.jpg Lead.jpg Kyle+Massey+PNG.png 109pxMarceline2.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-13-15h43m20s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-13-18h08m28s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-13-18h07m28s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-13-15h37m30s136.png Fivefingerdiscount01.jpg Firstkiss.jpg Kylemassey.jpg Cory_get_the_lionel_rod.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-13-15h36m32s71.png Cs.jpg Catb.jpg Raven_cast.jpg Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.32.59 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.33.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.33.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.00.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.33.38 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.33.45 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.08.36 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.09.05 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.10.04 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.10.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.10.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.10.40 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.10.51 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.11.07 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.11.17 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.11.38 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.11.51 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.12.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.12.31 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.12.40 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.12.51 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.13.06 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.13.29 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.13.38 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.13.47 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.14.03 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.15.18 AM.png movie_55817-2_506139.jpg Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.15.35 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.15.43 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.00.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.15.52 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.16.02 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.16.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 10.16.31 AM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.44.38 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.44.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.44.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.45.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.45.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.46.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.46.16 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.46.23 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.46.59 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.47.09 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.47.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.47.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.47.45 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.48.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.48.12 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.48.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.48.37 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.49.01 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.48.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.49.09 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.49.19 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.49.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.49.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.49.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.50.00 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.50.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.50.17 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.50.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.50.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.50.45 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.50.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.51.00 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.51.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.51.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.51.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.51.30 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.51.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.52.00 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.52.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.52.16 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.53.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.54.40 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.54.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.55.06 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.55.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.41.02 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.41.13 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.42.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.43.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.56.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.56.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.56.42 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.56.50 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.56.58 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.57.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.57.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.58.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.58.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.58.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.59.21 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 7.00.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 7.00.44 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 7.00.52 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 7.01.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 7.01.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.31.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.31.30 PM.png Screenshot 2018-08-11 at 11.31.44 PM.png Baxter, Cory Baxter, Cory Category:Cory in the House Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Baxter Family